1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video device for the automated selective retrieval of non-sequentially-stored video segments of a video program, from a single video program source, responsive to a viewer's preestablished video content preferences, and the transmission of the selected segments as a seamless video program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional memory storage devices, as for example, laser disc players and computer hard disks, when accessing or transferring data randomly located on the device's memory storage unit, the read/write functions of the device must wait for the proper positioning of the read/write head from one location to another location. This operation usually referred to as the average access time and measured in microseconds is one of the primary determinants of a random access device's performance capabilities.
In full motion picture applications a device's capabilities are also critical in terms of transfer rates and storage capacity. A typical motion picture runs at 30 frames per second. In digital terms, reasonable quality video, such as may be obtained from a VCR tape, requires approximately 1.5 megabytes per second, or a total of 10,800 megabytes for a two hour film. While the application of compression technologies reduces the storage requirements, this is offset by the greater requirements of high definition television (HDTV).
As a result of the storage capacity, transfer rates, and average access times, laser optical technology has proven its costs effectiveness in full motion picture applications. State of the art laser video disc systems, such as for example Pioneer's VDR-V1000, incorporates separate optical heads for recording and erasing, and provides an average access time of 0.3 seconds. While in most applications a 0.3 seconds average access time can be accommodated, this proves not be the case when a continuous seamless retrieval of random frame sequences from a single video source is required. A 0.3 average access time translates into a gap of 0.3 seconds (approximately 9 frames) each time a non-sequential frame needs to be retrieved. Where the viewing of a motion picture requires a significant number of such random accesses, the repeated gaps represent a significant failing.
Various data and video read and read/write architectures, such as those comprising: i) a single head; ii) multiple heads, in which each head operates on a different source surface; iii) multiple heads operating in one surface, in which each set of heads moves over the surface as a single unit; and iv) multiple heads, in which each head's movement over the shared surface and function is independent of the operation of the other heads; provide different average access time and transfer rate capabilities.
For example, the patent to Takemura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,070, discloses a tracking method for an optical disc in which two laser spots irradiate two adjoining slants of a V-shape groove. Since the laser spots movement over the disc surface are in unison, the shortcomings of access time gaps are not resolved.
With respect to the objects of the present invention, the shortcomings of the prior art known to the applicant are not limited to the hardware architecture. From the outset, film production has and continues to be directed at the eventual production of a unique linear sequence of frames.
In the creation of motion picture, producers and artists often surrender the exercise of creative expression to the inherent constraints of an unique linear sequence of frames, generally accepted norms, marketing objectives, and the censoring influence of the Motion Picture Association of America, Inc. rating system. In general, the resulting compromise inevitably provides for scenes, content, or artistic expression, which either exceeds or fails to satisfy individual viewer preferences. Too often, gains made in the exercise of creative expression result in the loss of potential audience. To that extent, recently a number of films are issued in an U.S. version, and a more explicit European version.
Viewers that are attracted by the general subject matter of a motion picture, and, on the basis of the MPAA's motion picture rating system, elect to view the motion picture are subjected to material in the program they would not have selected for their own viewing. In a 1989 poll conducted by the Associated Press, 824 of the respondents felt that movies contained too much violence, 804 found too much profanity, and 724 complained of too much nudity.
A number of editing systems in the prior art have attempted to address these issues. For example, the patent to Von Kohorn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,404, discloses a remote recording and editing system, whose functions include the activation or deactivation of a television receiver and a recording apparatus by the transmission of control or editing command signals, generated from a central station where an operator monitors a broadcast transmission. Similarly, the patent to Chard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,964 discloses a television controller that utilizes coding for identifying and automatically deleting undesirable sound and visual event broadcast with a program. The patent to Olivo, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,796, discloses a screening device capable of automatically disabling the TV or video receiving device in response to the receiver's recognition of a non-interfering material content signal co-transmitted with the program signals. However, even the aggregation of Von Kohorn, Chard, and Olivo, fails to suggest a video software/hardware architecture wherein the disabling of segments of the program material does not produce dead segments.
The patent to Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,160, addresses the resulting dead segments in the transmission by providing a facility for displaying alternative material during the dead segments. The alternative material selected during censorship periods can originate from a remote source, for example, another television broadcast, or locally, for example, from a video disc or tape player. However, Vogel and the prior art known to the applicant, do not provide a system that creates, from a single source, an automatically edited, seamlessly continuous program in which edited out segments are replaced with other parts of the same program responsive to a viewer's preestablished video content preferences.
The patent to Bohrman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,482, discloses and is titled "Interactive Video Control System for Displaying User-Selectable Clips". In Bohrman, it is the viewer that, with precise knowledge of the contents of the video segments of a program, interactively creates an arrangement of the viewer selected segments. In other words the segments are not automatically selected and arranged responsive to a viewer's preestablished content preferences. Additionally, Bohrman fails to address the problems associated with the laser disc player's average access times.
A number of other interactive systems in the prior art provide viewers the means to participate, and thereby affect, the program's story lines or plot. The patent to Best, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,026, discloses a video entertainment system where human viewers conduct simulated voice conversations with screen actors or cartoon characters in a branching story game shown on a television screen. As opposed to passive systems, the essence of interactive video systems is a viewer's participation. In interactive systems, at frequent points, the system's continued operation is dependent on the viewer's response.
In electronic games, of which Sega's CD ROM System for Genesis is an example, the access time of approximately one second results in noticeable pauses in the action, the effect of which is also mitigated by the interactive nature of the software. As a result of their interactivity, these systems can accept significantly slow random access times.
Further, as electronic games have been principally directed at children, or contain primitive subject matter, they have not dealt with issues raised by the more complex adult forms of expression inherent in contemporary motion picture films. While electronic games provide setup editing capabilities (selection of: level of difficulty, character, weapons, etc.), they do not provide censoring editing capabilities. This is clearly evidenced in the discussion, marketing, and development of video games dealing with material generally deemed not suitable for children. Given the random access capability of CD-based systems, it is surprising that when dealing with adult subject matter, the inherent limitations of conventional films and the MPAA's rating system have been adopted by forthcoming CD based video games.
Thus the prior art known to the applicant has failed to show an integrated software and hardware architecture that provides for the automated selective retrieval of non-sequentially stored video segments of a program, from a single program source, responsive to a viewer's preestablished viewing preferences, and the transmission of the selected segments as a seamless video program.